


Before you tell him goodbye -Aragorn/Legolas AU

by SpottyFox129



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choosing a side, Dark Tale, Elf, Estel, Feels, Fluff, I Ship It, LOTR, Lord Of The Rings AU, M/M, Male Slash, MalexMale, Sad Story, aragorn and legolas, aralas - Freeform, difference between father and son, differences, longer story, male x male, man, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyFox129/pseuds/SpottyFox129
Summary: Aragorn is living in Mirkwood hiding his identity from the Orcs of Sauron. There he met and fell in love with an elf, Legolas. Thranduil finds out and forbids their love, torn between his father and the man he loves what is the young elf to do?Rating: 13+For violence and mild sexual content.





	Before you tell him goodbye -Aragorn/Legolas AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete AU and does not follow ANY of the lotR movies or books, this is completely made up of our own story! We hope that you enjoy! ^^ 
> 
> Song: DHT ft Edmee - Listen to your heart (Non-Techno) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQ_457NJylU

\-----------

Walking down the steps, coming from the dungeons after checking on the prisoners. The moon above lit the halls in a pale blue glow, the white stars twinkled through the cracks of the roof. But Aragorn's gaze was not fixed on the elven kingdom, no - turning a corner the two pair almost walked straight into each other as Aragorn's wandering eyes locked on a pair of baby blue eyes sparkling in the casted moonlight. The Dúnadan swallowed hard and stopped in his tracks, turning his gaze away from the elf as he placed a hand on the wall for support. "Forgive me, Legolas. I didn't hear you coming" The man bowed slightly in respect of Thranduil's son.

The young elf smiled warmly at the man. "Don't apologize. There was no harm done. " the slender elf spoke softly as he kept his eyes locked on Aragorn's grey eyes and got hooked on his loving stare.

Aragorn gave a smile and stood tall again. "You're no doubt on your way to join the others as they watch the blood moon?" The thicker man's voice was soft and low, blinking slowly and lovingly, getting fixed on the elf's beauty.

"Yes. " Legolas spoke softly, his tone was quiet and shy but he couldn't stop smiling. "Would you like to join us?"

Getting drawn in by the blonde Elf's tone, the Ranger took a step closer and attempted to lean closer on the wall but instead his hand slipped causing him to fall against Legolas. The man grunted softly.

His eyes happened to accidentally scan the Elf that was underneath him, unknowingly he placed his hands on his chest for support, blushing and pushing of off Legolas. Then quickly checking to see if he hurt him, luckily the Elf seemed to be ok. "Ohh again I am sorry. I must have slipped, did I hurt you Legolas?" The Ranger spoke quickly, stuttering at his words as he was lost for what to say.

"Perhaps it's best if I didn't join the Elfs, it seems I am unfitting for their grace"

Legolas couldn't help but chuckle softly underneath his breath once he caught Aragorn. The man didn't hurt him and he didn't mind him being so close, it actually felt good. Which made him blush. He placed his hand on Aragorn's chest to help gently push him off and get him back on his feet. "I'm fine, Estel. " the young Elf said with a smile more bright than before. "Please, join us. " he softly whispered and reached out his hand towards Aragorn to encouraging him to take his hand. Still not breaking eye contact.

Aragorn finally forced a chuckle hiding his embarrassment. Turning his gaze away so he doesn't get lost in the slender Elf's blue eyes. Pushing his feelings deep down knowing that what Aragorn dreams of cannot be. His breathing became heavy, his curious eyes unknowingly locked on the others again. Seeing that new smile made the man smile brightly at Legolas, he had wished he could make him smile like this

everyday for the rest of their lives despite Aragorn's being so short. He would gladly spend his days with him.

That was only a fools dream. "Im'd n- honoured na tir- i elena with cin"(I'd be honoured to watch the stars with you)"

Blushing once again the young Elf took a step back to get some distance between them then took Aragorn's hand and started pulling him at a quick pace. "We must hurry. my father wouldn't approve of me being late. "

Aragorn gave another smile and squeezed the Elf's slender hand. Willingly letting him guide him to where they needed to be. Once they got to the top of the castle Legolas scanned the area for Thranduil, he was pretty easy to spot because of his white, long hair and clothes that seemed to cast the reflected moonlight perfectly. The sky was filled with stars but most of them were hard to see, the light of the moon casted them out as the only clouds you could see where the ones in front of the pale moon. The light shone beautifully on Legolas' blonde hair and Blue eyes.

Aragorn didn't feel like to much of an outsider because of his time in Rivendell. But the Elves weren't as welcoming here as Elrond, so Aragorn stayed close to the Elf prince.

Avoiding his father's gaze as he carefully stepped towards him, he felt Aragorn squeeze his hand. He didn't know if he was feeling nervous or something else, but he was glad to have him here by his side. He looked up at the stars and sighed softly, taking in their beauty.

Thranduil turned to face his son and gave a bow of his head and a gentle smile, extending his hand to encourage Legolas to take it and let go of the Ranger's hand. "Ah Legolas, still walking around with that Ranger are you?" Heaved the king, not hiding the disapproval in his voice. "What kept you?" The Elf asked calmly, holding his composure and sense of elegance.

Legolas lowered his eyebrows slightly at his father and brought his gaze towards him. "It doesn't matter now, ada. " hissed the young elf. His own innocent way of trying to tell his father off no doubt.

Thranduil didn't see his actions as innocence, raising a brow and looking over to Aragorn who seemed to be trying to stay out of the awkward situation between father and son. The Elf breathed out hard and gave his son a half smile and a sway of his body. "Perhaps a story for later then, or your Ranger could explain hmm?"

Aragorn quickly turned his head to look at the Elf king upon hearing his name, realizing what he was doing he immediately released Legolas' hand and frowned. Not saying a word knowing he shouldn't overstep his place.

Legolas glanced down at their hands feeling Aragorn let go. He frowned as well and looked up at his father, giving him a stern stare but making sure not to step out of line with his king. "We'll talk later, ada. " the young elf muttered under his breath and walked off somewhere else, clearly embarrassed by his father's behaviour. Leaving Aragorn with the king.

Thranduil and Aragorn shared glances after Legolas walked away. Aragorn gave a friendly smile but it was clear that Thranduil wasn't the one he wanted to be with at this moment, even though it was the king that decided to let Aragorn in, they didn't get on good terms. But Aragorn was thankful for the king's kindness.

"Know your place with my son Estel, don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at him. I advise caution that you don't get too close with him or I just might have to throw you in with the Orcs" Thranduil's voice was still calm but his tone was lowered so that only Aragorn and himself could hear their topic. He gave the Ranger a firm stare.

"I am good friends with Legolas, I would never do anything to put him in harm sire, He is fair and wise, he knows my place amongst the Elves and your rules here.." Aragorn spoke quickly, the tone in his words were soft and genuine. Thranduil gave a sigh as Aragorn walked off to follow Legolas before the king could say another word.

——

Estel sauntered towards the castle entrance. He was on his way to patrol the forests as one of his many tasks, it cleared his head and gave him time to think, sometimes too much time if he let himself wander so far. The Ranger raised his head as he walked down the hall, his sight gazed upon a familiar silhouette standing next to another, two young Elves though one was younger then the other, Aragorn couldn't help but smile as his eyes were yet again met with the ageless blue eyes before him, Aragorn kept a distance so he didn't interrupt Legolas with the younger Elf.

Soon the Ranger found himself unable to pull away from the beautiful Elf before him, his movements so mesmerizing and his voice soothing. Unknowingly the man began to stare at the sight before him. A smile grew on his features. He felt something take ahold of him as he silently watched the Elf, he was so kind and gentle, it was clear to Aragorn that he was training the young Elf to become a guard one day, the younger Elf seemed confused and unsure but Legolas was slow and understanding and that sent a different kind of feeling in the Ranger's stomach.

Legolas was also teaching archery to the guard, he was so swift and never missed his target. Aragorn's hands trembled as he felt almost addicted to watching the slender Elf. It was almost cruel that Aragorn knew he couldn't have Legolas, their love would be forbidden, a man and elf? He wasn't even sure if Legolas felt the same, probably not despite his confusing stares and lingering eyes, Legolas probably thought Aragorn nothing more than somebody on the run from his own past. What kind of life could a man give to someone that beautiful. Aragorn gave a soft sigh, still the feeling of unable to move or pull away from Legolas.

After some time of training the young Elf his father assigned him to he started to feel someone watching them, more like the eyes were on him and him alone. He looked at the young elf and gave him a smile " that's all for today. good work. " he gently placed his hand on the Elf's back and gave him a little push to get him to walk away. Once he was gone Legolas put his bow away and swiftly walked towards Aragorn. "You were watching me. " teased the young elf with a smile and chuckle. Not bothering to hide his happiness to see him.

Aragorn's grey eyes fell upon the Elf. His eyes widened and his face went red with embarrassment, he averted his gaze to the floor and lowered his head to hide his guilt, he didn't even notice he was staring long enough for the slender Elf to notice him. "You caught me guilty, I wouldn't even try to tell you I wasn't doing anything else. I didn't mean to stare." The Ranger spoke nervously, stepping to the side, telling Legolas he didn't want to linger because he was to embarrassed to stay. He heaved a chuckle as he smiled shyly.

" if you want to learn how to shoot a bow you should have just asked, Estel. " teased the young elf to lighten the awkwardness between the two. He could clearly see Aragorn felt embarrassed that he got caught. He stepped to the side and locked eyes with his. Watching his movements closely.

Blushing even more once Legolas stepped to get in front of the man again. Biting his tongue careful not to say the wrong thing and end up scaring Legolas off. Aragorn chuckled softly and gave a smile as he raised his head to look to the young elf. "Oh no Legolas, your skills are extordnary for the both of us, I'm afraid I wouldn't even know what to do with a bow" Teased the Ranger, wanting to keep the conversation short knowing that if he stayed any longer he would want Legolas more, and he just couldn't put them in that situation knowing how Thranduil feels about it.

" you should give it a try. You just might surprise yourself . " Legolas spoke softly as he smiled brightly at the Ranger, giving him a playful wink. Catching Aragorn's impatience he slowly started to walk passed him to let him go.

Aragorn gave a nod of his head and another chuckle, he didn't show it but that wink killed him, he had the strong urge to pull the young elf into a kiss, but he had to resist. Taking a deep breath to refrain his composure. "Where are you headed may I ask?"

Legolas stopped in his tracks almost immediately after Aragorn spoke and turned around to face him, now standing by his side he leaned in closer to him and tilted his head to he side slightly as his smile dispersed into a frown. " I don't know....I should be going to the armoury to put my bow away but I think I'd much rather go for a ride in the woods instead. " the young elf leaned closer into Aragorn and started walking backwards trying to get the young man to join him.

Raising a brow and turning his head to the side to gaze longer at the blonde elf without his hair falling in his eyes. Taking a few short steps back as Legolas also stepped back, alluring the Ranger. This tease was all too good to be true and even harder to resist. Out of merely not wanting the elf to be alone knowing far well of his daddy issues, and the temptation of being alone with the gentle elf. Aragorn didn't even fight it. "I know far too well the dangers that lurk in those woods, my lord Legolas. I will accept your silent invitation and we will move swiftly as I know that your wishes are to be unseen especially with me by your side." Aragorn spoke softly at a low whisper as he followed beside the elf happily, not keeping his gaze off him.

The two managed to get a couple of horses and gallop towards the woods unseen by the king. Both laughing at their success almost the whole way there. They raced each other deep into the forest but not enough to lose their way or forget where home is, but enough to remain unseen. The pair slowed their horses down into a steady trot along the pathway, the only sound around them were the hooves of the beasts and the wind in their faces and their laughter filling the woods with joy.

"I win, Estel!" Teased the young elf with a sense of pride and confidence followed by a chuckle.

Aragorn rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled with the elf. "Cin nor- eithel, Legolas(you ride well, Legolas)" The Ranger replied seductively with a smirk, not mad at the slightest that he lost to the elf's game. Aragorn playfully turned the beasts head to nudged the young elf's horse causing the two animals to quickly step away from the other, trying to take the Elf off guard to rid him of his pride. The Ranger gave another chuckle yet again.

Legolas blushed and immediately shifted his gaze away from the Ranger not being able to hide his face from him he smiled brightly and bowed his head lower. "Cin're ú- too foeg... An a ranger.( you're not too bad, for a ranger. .) " Legolas didn't expect what came next. The mare he was riding jerked herself away from the gelding beside her upon getting nudged by the horse causing the young elf to get jerked towards the edge of the path. He groaned softly not expecting the movement, he lowered his brows and glanced at Aragorn. "Control your horse, Estel. " his tone was soft as he wasn't mad, just messing with him. He pulled his horse back to the path and slowed it down to a walk.

Aragorn followed and slowed his horse to a walk, looking away from the slender elf and giving a smile enjoying his company. The man felt his horse heaving from underneath him, he hadn't noticed until now that his own breathing was heavy. Long hard ride exhausted both man and beast. Aragorn gently pulled his horse into a halt, he loosened the reins to give the horse his head. "Legolas, we should take some rest. I fear we exhausted ourselves and the horses" The Ranger Teased with a cheeky grin. Not exactly waiting for the elf to respond, Aragorn turned his horse off the path and quickly glanced back at Legolas. "Afad- nin(follow me)" He whispered softly.

Legolas quietly followed Aragorn. They rode off the path slightly deeper into the forest. They stopped by a tree, it stood taller than the others around it making for a good place to rest and stay hidden from any who wander down the path. They dismounted their horses and tied them to a nearby tree. The two sat down underneath the big tree.

Aragorn looked to Legolas allowing for his eyes to wander down his body while the elf wasn't looking, but he probably noticed. "I'm glad I came with you, Legolas. You're good company and it brings me peace knowing you are safe, Orcs travel close to these borders." The Ranger spoke softly as he bowed his head. Lighting his pipe and resting his head back on the tree. The two sat close beside each other against the tree, making Aragorn feel uncomfortable so he tried to keep his gaze elsewhere so he doesn't make Legolas uncomfortable.

The young elf smiled at Aragorn. " I've seen Orcs come into this land many times, and I've killed all of them, for you. I am not afraid of them, Estel. You need not worry about me. " Legolas spoke softly and moved slightly closer to the man while he lit his pipe as he was distracted.

The man turned his head to look at Legolas feeling him move closer, it didn't escape his attention of what the young elf was trying to do. The thicker man smiled shyly and averted his gaze. "You do not need to do that for me, I am the one who led them here. And I will continue to protect your people and you from danger, it was a risk coming here, but I am afraid something now is keeping me from leaving that I did not intend" Aragorn's gaze strayed to the blonde elf's lips, he craved to taste them, he craved that man's soft gentle touch. He just hadn't realized how bad he did want it until they now sat side by side, their shoulders touching, he was getting harder to resist.

The young elf locked eyes with the man. He leaned his head in closer and parted his lips slightly, not realizing it but he wanted Aragorn to kiss him. He had never felt such a strong pull towards someone so much that he was willing to give himself up to them, but he would gladly do it for the man in front of him. "And what is keeping you here?" Legolas asked softly as he closed his eyes and leaned in a little bit closer, now daring the man to make a move.

Tilting his head slightly as he bit his lip, staring at the elf who daringly welcomed Aragorn's kiss, he could hardly believe the elf to be this accepting, how far was he willing to let the Ranger take them? He gave a sigh unable to control or deny his feelings any longer, he broke the promise he told himself to never put Legolas in this position but as the elf was accepting it told Aragorn that he was ready.

"Do I need say?" muttered the nervous Ranger as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently on the elfs. Taking the lead he placed an innocent hand on the back of Legolas' head running his hand through his blonde silky hair, parting his lips to allow Legolas' tongue to slid through, taking it gentle and letting Legolas make the call of boundaries he was willing to let Aragorn cross.

The young Elf welcomed the kiss as he parted his lips more following Aragorn's lead, he let his tongue wander places Aragorn seemed to enjoy. Wrapping his tongue around the man's he sighed softly and placed his hands on Aragorn's waist. His lips felt so good as the young elf got hooked on his kiss and gentle touch. The man seemed to understand his sensitive personality and take things slow with him, which made him fall in love with the man even more.

The man smiled as they stopped only for a moment to take a breath before continuing where they left off. The way he felt and how good he tasted was everything and more of what Aragorn imagined, holding him close as he let his free hand wander down his slender body, the elf trembled at his touch telling Aragorn he was sensitive, he took it slow and steady going at a pace he knew he was comfortable with. Allowing his tongue to explore as he playfully pulled on Legolas's lip.

Feeling Aragorn pull on his lip caused him to moan softly under his breath. But the way Aragorn's hands felt along his body made his heart increase. He didn't want this moment to end. He let his own hands wander down the man's body, he felt every inch from his skin and muscles, he had the perfect structure which Legolas knew he would crave until his dying breath.

Holding his breath and kissing him harder, the Ranger wanted to take things too far as each taste of his lips and his gentle hands that lingered on his body drew him in, he could not stop now only if Legolas told him to. Daring to run his hands on the elfs waist and just on his knee. His breathing increased and his movements followed the young elf in perfect sync.

From in the distance there was a rustle within a nearby bush, one of Thranduil's guards was patrolling the borders and came across the man and elf. In utter shock and disgaragement he made himself scarce before he could be seen, unknowing of what to tell his king.

Legolas heard a rustle in the bushes followed by a snap of a twig, he immediately pulled away from Aragorn and looked towards the direction of the sound anticipating an attack, but nothing was there. He turned to look at Aragorn who seemed confused and a little disappointed that he broke off the kiss. The young elf blushed and raised an eyebrow. "I thought I heard something..." he whispered under his breath.

Immediately after Legolas broke the kiss Aragorn moved away and took his original place. Out of instinct he held the hilt of his sword and looked to Legolas confused and disappointed that he broke away. Raising a brow and tilting his head as he stared into his blue eyes, those eye could never do anything wrong, he was disappointed and a little nervous that he overstepped his place but once he looked into his eyes everything felt okay. "Probably a squirrel" He replied as a joke and gave a smile.

" it sounded heavier than a squirrel. " his tone was lower than usual but still kept it soft. He couldn't help but smile at the man trying to be funny. "We should be heading back anyway, Ada would start to worry if I'm not home before nightfall. " The young elf broke eye contact feeling slightly ashamed, not because he didn't like it, but because he worried what his father would say.

The Ranger only gave a nod noticing the guilt in the elfs expression. He felt terrible that he was the one that caused this, he sighed softly and stood to his feet. "Of course" was his only reply. The ride back was silent, not awkward, the pair just had a lot to think and reflect on. Although the other didn't know but they enjoyed the kiss and couldn't stop thinking of it.

They walked down the halls, side by side laughing enjoying each other's company as if nothing happened. Upon laughing at another bad joke Aragon made, Legolas playfully leaned his body into Aragorn gently pushing him slightly which made the man stumble over their feet. The pair seemed happier than when they left.

Thranduil turned to enter the hall, frustration already filled his mind as he struggled to find his son whom was nowhere to be found.

Once the wall unmasked his gaze from his son and the man together his eyes shamefully locked on the blonde elf and the king stopped in his tracks, eyes widened and his lips parted as if he was going to speak.

The two seemed suspicious together as they joked and laughed, it was as if something had happened that Thranduil wouldn't dare let his mind wander there. And just the fact that his son spent the day with that Ranger while he avoided the king's demand. "Legolas!" He shouted softly. "What are you doing with that Ranger? I have been worried sick about you while you deny my orders given to you?!" He began to walk closer to the shocked elf to taunt him, not hiding his anger towards his son.

The young elf stopped immediately and let out a quiet gasp. He didn't expect to run into his father and he looked pissed. "Ada.....I.....I..." he stuttered as he couldn't find the words to say, he knew if he told him the truth the King would banish Aragorn from the kingdom to never return. " I apologize..the day got away from me.." is all he could say.

"You apologize?" The low voice whispered in a disapproving tone, not able to string up the words himself the elf looked to the man, staring into his grey eyes just to intimidate him. "That is not good enough"

"Forgive me sire, I was merely accompanying the prince knowing my responsibility to kill the rouge Orcs" Aragorn spoke cautiously.

Thranduil raised a hand and lowered his gaze out of disrespect. "Do not speak out of term Ranger for I will have your head removed" Now looking to Legolas, his eyes burnt with anger towards his son. "You are to put away your weapons then train Tauriel as I asked before you left. And Ranger I warn you to make yourself scarce quickly" His tone was still calm, in his son's eyes he could see the guilt writing expression but the king brushed it off. "And Legolas, If I ever catch you alone with that man again I will kill him and banish you, is that understood?" He raised a brow seeing if he'll have any input.

" you can't do that, ada. " Legolas snarled as he walked closer to the King. Rage filling inside him but he knew how to bottle it up and not lash out, especially when it is the matter of the King. "He is a good man. And one day he will be King and you will have no choice but to bow down to him. "

Turning to face Legolas completely and lowering his eyebrows, stepping an inch closer as he gazed into his son's blue eyes fiercely. "I think not." His bitter voice echoed through the hall. "The Ranger has clearly chosen his fate when he decided not to reclaim the throne of Minas Tirith for it is not my problem"

Aragorn looked to Legolas for a mere moment before being almost caught by the king, lingering eyes shifted to the floor. He felt a sense of comfort when Legolas spoke out about him like that, he didn't know the elf knew so much of him. Blushing at the sight of the elf protecting him he thought it adorable, he felt this urge to take Legolas far away from here, away from his father and the madness here. But he knew his place and before he turned to leave, he locked eyes with the beautiful young elf and whispered softly. "Thank you, Legolas" Then walked away.

Staying silent the young Elf grew impatient and annoyed with the ongoing argument but he didn't have a word to say to his father. He turned his gaze to the Ranger and gave him a slight bow in a thanking gesture and watched him walk off. He then turned to his father. "You have no right to speak to him like that. "

"You have no right to disobey me, Legolas greenleaf. I have warned you about the dangers of men before, they are selfish and care not for others. Arathorn was a meddlesome fool and men are lesser than you and I, Aragorn has no place amongst us Elves"

" you are wrong to doubt him. Aragorn is kind and cares only for the safety of others. Why do you think there are less Orcs patrolling the woods? He has helped us decrease the number of threats upon our land and gather more food. And he hasn't been told to do so, he does because he cares. Don't send him away just because you don't care for men. "

"How dare you insinuate the threat of our lands lessened because of that Ranger! He drove the Orcs near our borders! I will not have my son involved with a man, there are plenty of Elves good enough to fit your standards here" Thranduil stepped closer forcing his son against the wall, vexed eyes locked on Legolas.

Legolas didn't make a sound when he was forced against the wall. His eyebrows lowered and kept his stern gaze on the elf and tried to stand his ground. "I wasn't implying an interest in the man! I only want you to see his potential!" He took a short step forward towards Thranduil to try and make him back up but he didn't move.

"I forbid the relationship between you a-"

"Thranduil, Legolas!" A voice shouted from the hall as the footsteps got closer. The young elf Tauriel approached them with clear intent to stop their argument. Thranduil backed off Legolas upon capturing both the father and son's attention. "What's going on?" She asked.

He Swaying his head and glaring at the she-elf, he backed away from Legolas more, feeling ashamed. "It's a matter between Legolas and I" muttered the king in a discouraged tone.

" I see. " was all she said. Lowering her eyebrows and sighing softly, she felt bad for Legolas as she often catches his father acting in such a disrespectful manner. She turned to look at the young Elf and her eyes filled with concern. " let's go, Legolas...we must train."

"Y-yes...of course, Tauriel. " Legolas replied in a soft tone, almost as if he was relieved that she happened to run into them. Without saying a word nor looking at his father he pushed himself away from the wall and started walking towards the training grounds. Tauriel followed behind him after staring down the King.

————

Bright morning sun shone in his tired grey eyes barely open. Silk blankets and slender legs entangled his own, gentle arms wrapped around the men's chest and waist as he stroked soft blonde hair with the elf's head rested perfectly against his neck. Aragorn couldn't picture a better way to wake up, he felt this is where he belonged, lying beside his lover peacefully cuddling. Sweat still stained the man's body as the two unlikely pair rested from a night of intimacy.

Aragorn gently kissed the top of Legolas' head to ease him awake . "Good morning my love" Whispered the Ranger softly, knowing the elf's eyes opened.

The young elf awoke upon feeling a gentle kiss on his head. He opened his eyes and smiled at the handsome man in front of him. "Morning already? I don't usually drift off into a deep sleep. "

"Did I tire you?" Teased the man softly with a warm smile. "I must leave before the kingdom wakes" Disappointment filled his tone as his strokes softened and he began to braid the elf's hair.

"I would be lying if I said no. " he wrapped his arms tight around Aragorn's body and snuggled up close to him. " must you go? "

"Staui with nin. (stay with me)" the young elf whispered.

The Ranger smiled and leaned his head closer to his lover. "I have patrol and you, my love have responsibilities of a prince." He gave a sigh and closed his eyes, finding it very hard to leave the young elf.

He squeezed him tighter and softly whispered in his ear. "I would stay with you my entire mortal life, Legolas"

The young elf smiled brightly and kissed him on his forehead. " I'd like that. " he whispered back.

Legolas waited until Aragorn finished braiding his hair then once he was finished he got out of bed and dressed himself. " you mustn't be late. Come on" he muttered under his breath.

Grunting softly then slowly getting himself out of bed, he got himself dressed then once they were done he held the door open for his lover, smiling at him lovingly as he walked past. They walked down the hall, holding hands but careful not to be seen by any servants that may come down here, Aragorn often slept in Legolas' chambers so they were used to sneaking him out before anyone noticed his absence, but today the man seemed on edge and more cautious than usual. Still, it didn't stop him from gently grabbing the elf to turn him over and pull him in for a kiss before the two parted ways, Legolas happily welcomed the gesture and kissed him back.

The king yet again turned the hall about to wake his son, but what he saw caused him to stop dead in his tracks. A loud gasp passed his lips and his eyes widened. "Legolas!!" He shouted angrily to draw their attention. "Estel!!" His voice shaken as he slowly approached the two.

Legolas pulled away from Aragorn and turned his gaze to his father. Anger struck the King causing Legolas to extend his arm in front of Aragorn to protect him. "Ada!"

Aragorn stepped behind the prince and locked eyes with the king in shock.

Thranduil stared at the two seeing Aragorn rendered speechless, typical. "I have warned you over and over again about that man and yet you continue to disobey my every counsel!" Not holding back his anger and shame of his son, he didn't care who heard them. It burnt him even more seeing Legolas' instinct was to protect the Ranger.

"Please it wasn't like that, this wasn't Legolas' fault" The Ranger added softly, trying to keep the argument at a restraint.

"No you're right, it's yours.. you've poisoned his mind"

" it's not Aragorn's fault either, Ada! " the young Elf stepped in to try and stand up for his lover. "You're overreacting. "

"I am not overreacting, Legolas greeneleaf! I am merely seeing it for what it is!!" Having enough of his son's actions he easily stepped in his space and pushed him away from the Ranger causing the elf to fall, he'll deal with him later but for now he wanted Aragorn, he didn't even as much as turn his head to see if he was ok.

Roughly taking the Ranger in his grasp and forcing him to a smaller part of the hall. "Legolas!!" Aragorn cried out.

Thranduil pinned the man against the wall, placing his arm against his throat putting only a little pressure on him to keep him still. "You have no place with my people, you are not an elf, I thought lord Elrond would have told you that! You are far from it and I will not have your short miserable mortal life get in the way of my future king! He is far greater than you ever will be."

"I will not allow you to continue to play with his sensitive heart, I agreed to protect you but now, I must protect my son from the selfishness of men"

"I will do no harm to Legolas. If someone ever laid a hand on him they hurt me too! I do not intend to take him away from you, I love him. My life will not be wasted if I lived it with him" Aragorn stayed calm but his mind was on Legolas, he didn't see a way out of this and at the hands of Thranduil's mercy he could only imagine his fate. His breathing was hard but his composure stayed calm.

"You are banished from this kingdom on payment of death shall you return." Snarled the king with almost a smile that he won't be seeing the Ranger again.

——

Legolas didn't waste any time. He was up before first light with just one thing stuck on his mind, Aragorn. The young elf knew the love of his life was leaving Mirkwood and he has planned to do something about it.

He found the Ranger preparing his horse. The young Elf led his own horse beside Aragorn and gave him a soft stare. "Aragorn." He called out to get his attention. His face filled with sadness and worry. " I'm coming with you. "

Aragorn did a double glance once he heard his lover's voice. He finished tightening his horse's girth then turned to face the elf. "You cannot come with me my love. Your life is here"

"My life is with you, Estel. The king has no right to banish you. You will be hunted down by Orcs once you leave the borders of the Kingdom. I can't stand back and let them get take you from me. "

The Ranger forced a smile as if he was telling his lover he'll be alright, through his smile a stray tear streamed down his face as he placed his free hand on Legolas' shoulder. "They will not take me from you, I refuse to live a life without you. But I know you are safer here and one day our paths will meet again"

"Where would you go?" The young elf asked softly.

"North, to a small town called, Bree." His voiced at a low hum as he whispered softly.

He knew Aragorn was right, he belongs with his own kind and he just can't leave when one day he will be crowned king, but it didn't make letting him go any less painful. He dried the tear from his lover's face and kissed him. Trying to hold back his emotions as well but it wasn't easy. Too hurt to say much he backed away from the man and whispered "goodbye, Mui mel (my love)"

Leaning into his hand, his gaze never left the elf's, he longed to gaze into his eyes he wished they could stay here forever, he sighed and bowed his head with a slow blink. Accepting the kiss, kissing him back with passion giving him all the love his has for him. Once Legolas pulled away Aragorn backed up, his eyes watery, he tried to hold back his tears as he didn't want Legolas to see him cry. That goodbye destroyed him, he hated goodbyes and he couldn't accept that he was losing his lover. He turned away and got on his horse, without looking to the elf he turned the beast towards the path. He could not bare to say goodbye. Instead he gave a nod and a soft smile then galloped off without a word.

——————

Three days since Aragorn left and Legolas still felt sad about it, and hasn't forgave his father for banishing the Ranger. He became distant and cold towards the other Elves and rarely participated in any activities and only focused on his work. He spend his days thinking about Aragorn. Summer has finally settled in the land of Mirkwood and the days were long and warm.

"I can't do this anymore, Tauriel. " The young Elf whispered to insure their secrecy upon the hall. Speaking in Elvish and keeping to a low whisper, he stood in front of his friend with watery eyes and worry in his heart.

"I know you love him but your place is here. Don't throw away the life you built here. " the she-Elf rested her hand on the other Elf's shoulder and took a step closer.

"What life is one without Aragorn?"

"A life worth keeping. You will find peace again, Legolas. "

" It is not peace I seek.....I don't know if he is safe..or...or even alive. I can't stand here and wait for the Orcs to kill him. I have to try and find him. "

"No. If you do that you'll be going to your death. He is a fighter and he will be okay. I understand your need to be with him, but you will soon be king and we need you here. "

" there is no place for me here while my father still holds claim over this kingdom. I shall return when he is dead and I can clear Aragon's sentence and bring him home. "

Tauriel slowly walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. Legolas welcomed it and hugged her back. "I know it hurts, and you have your whole life in head of you here. But if you must go I won't stop you, it's worse to see you like this then have a fair king, I want you to be happy. I bid you safe travels. "

"Tauriel don't be absurd. My father would never allow me to leave. "

" he doesn't have to know. "

That got Legolas thinking, Tauriel is right he doesn't have to know. He backed away from her and gave her a hint of a smile. "I must be going. Thank you for the talk."

" if you need to talk again you know where to find me. And Legolas, take care of yourself." She turned away from him and left, Legolas started walking in the other direction.

A distant but familiar sight crossed paths with the king, he raised his head and stared at his son as the two passed each other. Opening his mouth daring to speak but the young elf prince didn't even look at his father. Pained with guilt, he didn't want to see his son this way but he will not change his mind.

Thranduil walked towards Tauriel and gave her a half smile. "Tauriel" He whispered softly to get her attention. She turned to face him and looked a bit surprised, she didn't expect him to be standing there. "How is Legolas? He won't talk to me" He glanced over his shoulder to watch the young elf walk away.

" uh....he is upset, sire...he won't talk to anyone but myself and he blames you..." she spoke quickly and with little detail. She too felt Thranduil's actions were too harsh.

"I only did what I thought right. It was the actions of Estel that brought us to this... In time Legolas will heal, in time he will know what I did was right"

" what if you weren't right? "

Raising his head but keeping his eye fixed on the she-elf with a daring gaze as if she asked the wrong question,though through his eyes were stained with sadness. That did get him thinking, of course not enough to change his thoughts completely.

" I'll take my leave now. " the she-elf muttered as she turned away from the King and walked away before the King could say anything else.

Thranduil watched her, eyes widened slightly as he sighed softly, then he too turned away and continued to his plans but what she said lingered in his thoughts, he could remember the last time he saw Legolas this hurt was when his mother died, but his son was so young then, but that look in his eyes were the same, since then Thranduil promised to never hurt his son or let anyone hurt him again, did he step over the line? Was Tauriel right?

———-

Dense forests, dim light and tall trees as far as the eye could see. Dog like snarls and twigs breaking, hollers and screeches from a distance. Aragorn raced past branches and trees, breathing heavily, running until his legs stung, outrunning the Orc pack but he was failing. Looking back he could see the metal of their blades shone through the darkness of the forest.

Jumping logs and dodging sharp branches. Pinning his back against a large tree and pulling his sword to his chest trying to gasp for air. The moment his back hit the tree a familiar vision clouded his mind like a dream. The very air around him grew still and Aragorn's heart rate lowered.

**"what is keeping you here?"

"Do I need say?" muttered the nervous Ranger as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently on the elfs.

The young Elf welcomed the kiss as he parted his lips more following Aragorn's lead.**

Holding the elf's stare in his mind, his gentle touch and soft hair. He remembered the sound of the horses grazing nearby and the gentle breeze hitting his face, the way the elf tasted and how he so eagerly wanted to touch him. He remembered their first kiss. This memory took Aragorn to another place and time. Pulling his head back and exhaling softly. The comfort he felt in his lover's embrace. What was he doing right now? Back at Mirkwood, probably just as hurt as Aragorn is. He longed to hold him, looking back was an ugly thing as he just wanted to run back, knowing he couldn't stained his eyes with tears.

Hearing a twig snap nearby drew Aragorn out of his thoughts and he was forced to remember what he was running from. Orcs closed in on each side of him. Pushing himself off the tree and swiftly turning around it to catch the Orcs off guard, but his mind was still fuzzy so Aragorn failed to notice the smaller tree beside him, brushing himself against it, a piece of his clothing got caught on a branch, an Orc swung his sword at the man and Estel ducked, pulling and tearing some clothing on his arm, the fabric tore off as the Ranger dashed to safety.

——-

Laying on his bed keeping away from the busyness of the other Elves. Legolas sighed softly lost in thought about Aragorn. The thought of leaving to try and find him lingered in his mind and became all he could think about. He remembered when he promised his lover he would keep him away from harm, when he told him he will be his safe place and friend through the good and bad. What was he doing here?

He got out of bed and grabbed a bag and started packing a few items he needed for a journey. Of course he insured he had his bow and arrows with him. And without a second thought he dashed out the door and was able to sneak outside without anyone noticing.

Not relying on a horse he decided to go on foot, there was no time to tack up a horse he would surely be caught. He remembered Aragorn saying he was heading North to a town called Bree. He moved swiftly through the woods trying to save as much time as possible. He knew he was days behind Aragorn and he isn't as good at tracking. But he knew where he needed to go, he only hoped Aragorn made it to Bree as well.

——

It was a warm summer's morning, the sun just getting up and the castle was quiet. King Thranduil headed to Legolas' chambers to share the news of the Orc raids have lessened and there was no reason for the young elf to patrol that morning. That of course wasn't the only reason, he haven't seen Legolas since yesterday morning, he figured he was trying harder to avoid his father. Still he wanted to check if he was ok.

"Legolas" Whispered the elf as he gave a gentle knock on the door, no answer. He knocked again and waited another moment longer, no answer. Thranduil opened the door and peered in only to find the chambers empty. Thinking he must've gone out already Thranduil briefly searched the castle. Until he found Tauriel, he gave her a half smile and folded his hands behind his back. "Tauriel a moment" he muttered but loud enough for the elf to hear him.

" What is it, my lord? " Tauriel turned to face the king and moved towards him interrupting her order to patrol as she does every morning with Legolas.

"I worry about Legolas. Where is he for I cannot find him?"

" he could have gone out to patrol early today.... although I haven't seen him myself. " she started " to wonder, they usually go out together but he didn't show up. Perhaps he needed to be alone.

"It's been at least a day since I last saw him, I had hoped he was with you." Thranduil gave a sigh and shifted his glance to the floor. "I want you to look for him, gather the guards and have them search the borders, report back to me before the day is out"

" yes sire. I shall dispatch the guards right away. " she gave him a bow and started to walk away but kept her gaze on him to make sure he was finished talking. At this point she figured out that Legolas probably left at first light this morning. But why didn't he say goodbye?

———

The young Elf prince walked carefully through the woods. Now far away from home leaving all that was familiar behind. He kept his focus on the path before him but stayed alert to make sure there was no surprise attacks. While he moved further down the path and towards the end of the forest he noticed something shone brightly in the sun, a soft twinkle on the grass. Curious, he moved to the object. He picked it up and got a good look at it.

He immediately recognized it and made his heart skip a beat. Clenched tightly in his hand was the Evenstar, a beautiful white jewel that hung around Aragorn's neck. He remembered when he gave the necklace to him, it was his mother's before she died and he kept it ever since before passing it down to his lover, Aragorn. How did he lose it? something bad must have happened to cause the necklace to be stranded here. But this also meant he is on the right trail. He continued to hold the jewel tight in his hand now barring a memory of his lover he picked up the pace to a run, he shouldn't be too far behind now.

——-

Night now fallen upon the kingdom, Thranduil sat upon his throne impatiently waiting for Tauriel's return. To his wandering gaze the she-elf approached him cautiously with a couple of guards at her side, she bowed and began to speak. "My lord. Legolas has not been found, but the guards spotted some foot tracks leading away from the kingdom and his room had been emptied from his clothing. " Thranduil raised a brow and leaned closer to the elf. Scanning the guards, watching their nervous expressions. How dare Legolas do this? How dare he do something so rash, it's a harsh world out there that the young elf is not ready for, leaving with naught but a bag full of clothes and armed with only his bow and a few daggers while Orcs march through these lands.

Thranduil's breathing grew shallow as his fear filled eyes stared to Tauriel. "F..find him... bri...bring him back to me. All of you! Insure his safe return.." His voice shaky and his tone a low whisper. The guards immediately turned away and replied 'yes sire' and headed off, Tauriel stayed for a moment to gaze upon the king's sorrow but Thranduil flicked his wrist and gestured her off, so she listened.

——

Some time as passed and Legolas made his way out of the forest. Staying off the road to avoid others passing by to stop news of spreading as to why an Elf would be near Bree, the last thing he wanted was attention.

The summer heat was slowly getting to him making it hard to keep going. But just as the thought to take a rest came up he looked ahead and saw a figure laying on the ground. He could sense whoever this is wasn't friendly. But maybe they needed help. He got closer and once he did he could identify the figure. It was an Orc, laying on the ground in his own pool of blood left to die. He must've been after Aragorn. The young Elf ran up to him with his sword drawn and kneeled down to his level. "You've seen the Ranger, haven't you?"

Choking on his own blood the Orc filth turned his head to look upon the strange elf. "Isildur's heir?" The Orc coughed up some blood as he held his throat to clog the bleeding, looking away with a smile feeling delight in the news he'd bring the wanderer. "That scum was cut down a few leagues from here.. he's dead"

"Dead?.." repeated the young Elf, shook filled his eyes and he felt a loss of breath "you're lying!" He held the edge of his sword close to the Orc's neck " don't withhold any information from me. Where did he go!?"

Losing breath he again averted his gaze to the elf, not phased by the elf's actions. "Why does it matter? He's gone, elf. The world is free of his filth." He forced a chuckle passed his bloody lips as his eyes slowly closed shut.

A stray tear ran down the elf's face from the thought of his lover dead. Was this all for naught? "No, it can't be..." he whispered to himself as he stood to his feet and started backing away.

—

A few hours later and Legolas still couldn't come to terms with the news about Aragorn. If he did die, where is his body laying and why can't he find him? He must be still alive but there was no trace of him. He moved into another smaller forest to get shelter from the hot sun. He followed a trail of broken branches and distributed grass heading towards a big tree surrounded by smaller trees. He noticed a bent branch on a small tree and something seemed to be caught on it. He moved closer and saw the thing on the branch was a small piece of black clothing, and he knew this kind of fabric anywhere, it belonged to Aragorn, the smooth fabric of men's craftsmanship which seemed to fit around his lover's body perfectly. Could this mean he is alive? 'Where is he?' The young elf thought to himself and continued to follow the trail.

—-

Almost a day had passed. Legolas sat quietly in the Grass looking upon a beautiful view from a hilltop. He had just came back from Bree with news he wished he'd never gotten. Everyone there told him they haven't seen Aragorn which meant he never made it to Bree. He looked upon the sky holding tight in his hand the necklace he gave to his lover. The thought he may have been left to die somewhere burned him inside and consumed him, what was he to do now? Just as he thought all hope was lost and there was no point in trying to find him anymore he suddenly felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. The gesture felt comforting but he felt threatened, he didn't waste any time trying to see who it was he reached for his bow but before he could grab his weapon the hand gently grabbed his own but his grip was soft and not harmful. He gasped softly in fear "What's an elf doing so close to the shire? so far away from home, I wonder?" Wait, that voice...Legolas recognized it immediately and without a thought he turned to face the person and swung his arms around them tightly "Aragorn!!" He shouted with joy and smiled brightly not able to contain his happiness. "I thought you were dead!"

Aragorn chuckled and welcomed the elf's embracing hug as the two almost fell over, Aragorn wasn't expecting Legolas to be this energetic. Holding him tight as if he'll never let him go. Sighing in relief as his eyes filled with surprise and excitement. "I told you they will not take me away from you." His voice was a soft whisper knowing there was a lot to process for the elf, it was all so overwhelming and emotional. "I cannot say that I'm not delighted to see you. But may I ask what you're doing here, are you alright?" The man's tone sounded tired but there were no physical signs of injury.

" Since you left I noticed I hadn't been myself as of late, and I realized it was because of you. I was so worried about you and the constant fear if you were even alive was eating me up inside. And I keep to my word when I told you I'll keep you away from harm. " the young Elf spoke slowly and softly as he got lost in Aragorn's gaze. The man responded with a smile and a gentle kiss on the elf's forehead.

Legolas pulled away from the man's embrace and smiled at him as he extended his hand and opened his fingers revealing the white jewel in his palm. " I..I found this on the road. I believe it belongs to you. " the young elf gave Aragorn a teaseing wink.

The man's eyes glimmered in the moonlight as his gaze met the necklace, at first his expression was as if he didn't recognize the jewelry, but the smile that filled his face told a different story. Gently reaching a hand to take it - he looked at Legolas and bowed his head. "I thought I had lost it. Thank you" murmured the man as he leaned in for another kiss, but stopped just before their lips touched, but he hesitated as if he was lost in thought.

Catching him lost in thought Legolas gently pushed him on the ground and got on top of him. " what's wrong, Estel?" He gently stroked Aragorn's cheek with his slender fingertips.

Running his fingers through the elf's silky hair and placing his free hand on his waist. He stared passionately into his lover's gaze. "I told you to stay in Mirkwood, you were safer there. I fear for you with the queer folk who lurk here"

" I can protect myself, Meleth nîn, " teased the elf with a soft spoken voice. " why aren't you at Bree? I thought you'd fit right in there. "

Aragorn couldn't help but chuckle at how playful his lover was being, he missed his unique personality and youthful thinking. "The others saw me only as an outsider and chose to not welcome me, I offered them help and protection but I had no place amongst them so they told me." His voice was low as he continued. "They sought me as a threat."

Wanting to continue this topic no further, the man closed his eyes and allowed for himself after all he this time to finally rest his tired eyes and lower his guard. "I dream of you, my love" muttered the man as a smile grew on his features.

Legolas smiled not responding to his last words knowing he doesn't want to talk about it. He blushed and rested his head on Aragorn's chest and sighed softly. "Are they good dreams? " he asked softly. " if I tried hard enough I could make your dreams come true. " he once again teased not even trying to hide his joy to be with the man again. He almost didn't know what to do with himself.

The Ranger blushed as his breathing increased, his smile was now a half smirk as if he was trying to hide is excitement. "Your work is effortless to make my dreams into reality for you are more than my dreams" The man stated softly and rather truthfully as he gently clipped on the necklace around the elf's neck just to see him wear it as when they first met.

Aragorn's words rendered the elf speechless, all he could do was smile brightly and blush even more. He tried to speak but all he could make was a small squeaking noise which then turned into laughter as he found it funny that he couldn't say anything. He pulled Aragorn into a kiss after they shared a laugh and they got lost in their passionate kiss.

After a few moments Legolas remembered something which caused his features to change and he pulled away from their kiss. He looked into Aragorn's eyes and frowned. "I can't change my ada's mind....he won't have you step foot in our land again. And I fear what awaits me if I shall return...where would we go?"

Noticing the change in the elf's expression caused Aragorn to raise a brow and tilt his head slightly. "One thing I have learnt, Elves are nearly just as stubborn as dwarfs" Teased the Ranger to fill this troubling moment with humor. "I will not let any harm come to you, I had planned to make haste to Rivendell. Perhaps Lord Elrond will welcome one more?"

Legolas chuckled softly at Aragon's attempt at humour which he thought was cute. "He certainly is more welcoming than King Thranduil. " muttered the elf. "I think setting off to Rivendell is a good idea. " he spoke softly and slowly with a smile.

———

And so it was, the couple set out to Rivendell, Lord Elrond greeted them happily and allowed the two to stay there, upon Thranduil's on going worry the Elf-King, Elrond sent a message to the king of Mirkwood, explaining that Legolas was safe and happy, no mention of Aragorn of course but Thranduil knew and accepted his son's decision knowing that someday soon he will return to fill his place on the throne.

As for Legolas and Aragorn, the two lived their days freely and in peace and never did a day go by where the two still joke about this matter that is now long in the past, but they never forgot.

** ** ** *** *** *** ***. **

**Author's Note:**

> this is the reason Mirkwood no longer has walls in the kingdom because every time Thranduil walks around them he sees something he shouldn't xD
> 
>  
> 
> Ps that was a little joke, of course we don't actually think that's why xD


End file.
